


teaspoon of sugar

by thangam



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bucky Barnes is good with Kids, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, No Plot/Plotless, Omega Tony Stark, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Tony Stark, SO FLUFFY, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sugar Daddy, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-12 06:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thangam/pseuds/thangam
Summary: Bucky's darling girl, his Maggie, his light of his life is sick. Bucky is-somewhat-ashamed to say that it's kind of adorable.





	teaspoon of sugar

**Author's Note:**

> square: sugar daddy

“Hey,” Bucky murmured, passing his hand over Tony’s hair, stuck up every which way that would make a  _ fantastic  _ bedhead. “Baby...”

Tony whimpered sleepily, peeking just his eyes and nose out of the fuzzy blanket. “Mm?”

“What’chu doin’?” Bucky said, soft, crouching next to the couch and tucking the covers in tighter around the little omega. “Your back is gonna hurt, sweetheart.”

“Jus’ waitin’ for you,” Tony slurred sleepily. “Maggie was up all night cryin’ ‘cause she’s sick. ‘M just tired.”

Bucky felt a pang of concern. He knew what sickness could do, and his poor little pup crying her heart out because she didn’t feel well just about tugged at his heart. “Oh, sweetheart,” he rumbled. “She asleep now?”

Tony  _ mhmed  _ quietly. “Help me up?” 

Bucky slid a hand under his back and kept the blankets tucked around them. It was cold, a chill that didn’t leave your bones outside, and no matter how high they cranked the heat, Tony still shivered with cold. “Feelin’ alright?” He asked, leaning so his lips were brushing Tony’s ears. “I don’ want ya gettin’ sick too.”

“Yeah,” the omega rubbed his eyes with fingers that just barely peeked out of a sweater-clad arm. He knew that sweater just from the smell. It was the very first hoodie Tony ever stolen and said in big white letters, “Brooklyn Boy,”. “Jus’ tired. Wanted to wait for you till you came from work.” Tony stole it the most because it was what Bucky wore the most when he was feeling a little low, or just wanted some comfort. Tony pressed his cold nose into Bucky’s neck as he carried the omega to their bed, rubbing the swell of his belly and propping him with plenty of pillows and blankets before heading to the vanity to strip off his suit. Tony watched with avid eyes, eyes alert-er now that Bucky was getting clothes off. 

Bucky grinned, locking eyes with Tony as he got the suit jacket and shirt underneath off, revealing hard cut abs and a tattoo just below his heart that had Tony and Maggie’s names intertwined to make an infinity sign. “Like what you see, doll?” he purred, stripping to boxers and tossing a hoodie over his bare chest. He kissed Tony’s nose at his pout for when he couldn’t ogle Bucky’s chest and draped himself over the little brunette. 

“Mm,” Tony whined, ignoring Bucky’s smirk. “I dunno how you’re not cold.”

Bucky laughed. “It’s somethin’ ya get when you’re older,” he teased. “I don’ expect you young thing ta’ understand.”

Tony rolled his eyes and flicked Bucky in the forehead. “You suck,” he complained belligerently. “I hate you.”

Bucky flicked his nose back. “I don’t expect ya ta’ understand, you young’un.”

Tony stuck out his bottom lip. “‘M not that much younger,” he said, squeaking as Bucky rolled them over so that Tony straddled him. 

“I’m 32, babe,” Bucky said, pressing little kisses on Tony’s neck, gripping Tony’s waist tighter as he squirmed. “You’re 23.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Not that much.”

Bucky grinned and let the topic go. “Aw, baby,” he murmured as Tony shuddered when he wrapped an arm around his waist. “You wan’ cuddles?”

Tony nodded and curled close, tucking his nose into Bucky’s chest. “Warm,” he mumbled. “Unfairly so.”

Bucky grinned, running hands up and down Tony’s arms and over his back, taking silent note of his smooth skin and where there were bruises from the last week when Bucky had bent Tony over his knee and spanked him until he cried. Tony had loved it, of course, but his omega bruised like a peach, and he needed to make sure his little thing was okay. 

A sniffle broke out over the baby monitor. A whimper and soft noises that threaten to erupt into sniffles start, and Bucky sighed, knocking his forehead lightly against Tony’s. “Your child,” he murmurs into Tony’s ear and watches his mate grin. “Has terrible timing.”

Tony laughs and rubs his hands over Bucky’s back. “Go get her,” he says softly. “Bring her here an’ we can cuddle.”

Bucky rolled off the bed, rumpling the sheets and going to the nursery via the connecting door, and going straight to the crib against the wall. “Oh honey,” he croons when he sees Maggie sitting up and whimpering. “Honey, what’s wrong?”

“Daddy,” Maggie sniffles sadly. “Daddy,” she cries and cuddles close to Bucky’s chest when he rocks her, the pup tiny in his well-muscled arms.

“C’mon,” he cooed, cupping the back of her head and kissing her forehead before striding to the door that’s still swinging wide open. “You’re sleepin’ in Ma’s and mine’s room tonight, mkay?”

He deposited Maggie on the bed comfortingly and watches her crawl in her Tinkerbell pajamas toward Tony, who was waiting with his arms wide open. “Ma,” Maggie mumbled into Tony’s chest, and Bucky watched fondly as Tony hums and bounces her, crooning in Italian. 

Bucky slid under the sheets next to his family, kissing Tony’s forehead and putting a cool hand on the back of Maggie’s neck. “Your stomach hurt or somethin’?” Bucky puts his flesh arm on Maggie’s forehead to feel for her temperature and Maggie doesn’t move from where she’s pillowed on Tony’s chest. “What hurts?”

“My head,” Maggie says miserably, curling into a ball. 

“Okay,” Tony whispers. “Buck, can you go get the lavender oil and the children’s Tylenol? The oil you use when I get migraines,” he clarifies. “Seems that our darling girl got my headaches when sick.” 

Bucky goes and gets it without another word, just a soft smile and slides back out of bed. When he brings it back, Maggie is still curled into a miserable ball of pup. “Oh,” he says, the sound punched of him. “Our poor sweetheart,” he says, pulling Maggie into his arms and holding her tight when she starts to cry into his chest, overwhelmed. “Oh sweetie, don’t you cry now,” he murmurs, rocking them back and forth. “Mama’s got medicine for ya sweet thing, don’t you cry now.”

Tony carefully feeds her the Tylenol and rubs his hands down with oil, and begins to massage their pup’s temple. “Better?” he murmurs as Maggie goes limp. “Your daddy always does this for me,” he says softly and Bucky gets choked up for a moment. “I get migraines sometimes, you know when I stay in our room and your Daddy drops you off with Uncle Steve and Auntie Nat? Your Daddy always does this and it always makes me feel better.”

Maggie sighs and goes willingly when Tony drags her in-between Bucky and his’ body, lying down and pulling Bucky down with a cold hand on his arm. “Sleep now, baby girl,” Tony croons. “Mia vita, mia tesora, mi amore.”

Bucky wraps his arms around them both, and presses his cheek to Tony’s downy hair and doesn’t move the whole night even when Maggie coughs and squirms the entire night and nobody gets any sleep. 

And it’s worth it, even when he gets sick a week later and can’t go to work, bedridden, because his family is there anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr [@thxngam](https://thxngam.tumblr.com/)! please please please send me prompts and you can follow for some content that I might not put on here!


End file.
